PK Thunder (virtual band)
For information on the actual musicians behind PK Thunder's music, see PK Thunder (real band). ---- PK Thunder is an experimental rock band created by the cyborg Julius. He and his old friend Byron built a robot drummer to assist them in their mission of rock and roll. The other band members were random hobos that were found by Julius to have wonderful talent and enlisted in the band. History Julius, Byron, and Will Julius, a music lover, was in a horrible car accident due to the fact that he was rocking out instead of paying attention to where he was going. Julius was rebuilt as a cyborg by top secret government officials, intending to turn him into an assassin for them. Julius quickly escaped- his rebuilt cyborg body allowed him to sense high amounts of musical talent in people, and this would allow him to create a great band. First, he recruited his old friend Byron, and the two built the ultimate drummer: Will the Drum Machine. Tucker Tucker, after finishing his random work as the Protector of random universes, decided to return home. When back, Julius briefly passes by Tucker, but sense Musical ability in him. Julius then pretends to be a big record producer and attempts to make Tucker join him, however Tucker refuses and attempts to go home to his parents. Julius plants himself at Tucker's home and gives the government a tip that he is at Tucker's house. The government officials try to recapture Julius but ultimately end up killing Tucker's parents. Tucker arrives at the scene and sees that the government has destroyed his parents, and is infuriated, but with nowhere to go, he joins Julius's band Hemus and AFROMAN Hemu was a young boy who would be abused by his parents, so he ran away, taking a multi-tool and his guitar, and went into a life of thievery, and changed his name to Hemus. After stealing from the US government so many times that they eventually gave up, Hemu set his sights on Will the Drum Machine. He could then perform a double life as a famous musician, and as a thief. However Julius caught him mid-crime, and was about to kill him, but he sensed Musical talent in him. Julius agreed not to kill Hemus as long as Hemus joined his band. Julius, who now was very powerful, convinced the government that if they let Hemus into the WPP and fake his death the public, he wouldn't reveal that they were to make him an Assassin. Hemus many stolen objects helped fund the band, and Uranium he stole was usen to prepare for a concert in Rome, which ended up reviving AFROMAN. AFROMAN, who didn't know how to play any instruments, became a roadie. However, Byron thought AFROMAN couldn't do anything, and eventually set AFROMAN on fire, and shot him out a cannon. The band eventually fell apart and didn't do much. Aftermath and REUNION After falling apart, the band went they're separate ways, with Byron going solo, often enlisting the help of Will, who became a session drummer but eventually rusted at one point, Tucker eventually got a girlfriend and also got a solo career, and became a big time musician. Hemus and Julius continued to escape from the law, often meeting up at various points, but going mostly they're own way. Hemus decided to reform the band a year later, breaking into a recording studio and stealing Will, and fixing him up, and then sending polite yet threatening messages to the other members. Byron politely threw his threateningly polite message out the window, and told Hemus he was not interested. AFROMAN happened to have crashed near the area where Hemus had Will were, and decided to play the bass and join the band again, and Byron couldn't do much since he wasn't in the band. Byron eventually reconsidered it and has become the bands producer. Tucker burned the message and shot it at Hemus through an Arrow, and then set the grass on fire into the word YES. Julius was the last to receive it, but wrote it on the walls of a storehouse that Hemu and him used, that says YES. Discography They have not released any albums yet. Category:Bands Category:Music War Category:Groups